This is a phase II, multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of the safety, tolerablilty and efficacy of pain relif of lamotrigine for HIV-associated sensory neuropathy. Peripheral neuropathy is a common complication of HIV infection. HIV-associated sensory neuropathy is a common form of neuropathy in advanced HIV infection. Approximately 30% of patients with AIDS develop HIV-associated sensory neuropathy. Symptoms can be painful and can greatly impact on the activities of daily living as well as the quality of life. A direct viral etiology has been postulated as a causative agent. Certain antirtrovirals (ddI, ddC, d4T) are also known to cause neuropathy in this patient population. Therapeutic treatment of painful sensory neuropathy has been difficult. Current management involves the use of symptomatic of pain-modifying agents. Symptomatic relief with tricyclic antidepressants, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, topical capsaicin or opiates has been limited. A trial was tecently completed with a potentially population. Lamotrigine is a newly approved anti-convulsant which blocks voltage sensitive sodium channels, resulting in inhibition of glutamat and aspartate releas. Lamotrigine has similar efficacy in maximal electro-shock models to carbamazepine and phenytoin, both of which have proven efficacious for the treatment of painful diabetic neuropathy. There has also been anectodal reports of the efficacy of lamotrigine for treatment of HIV-associated sensory neuropathy.